


No Such Thing as Monsters

by lolliipxps



Series: His Prodgial Son [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Fix-It, I love these characters so much okay, Malcolm is scared and needs love, Martin really loves his son, Mentions of Murder, One Shot, Operation: PROTECT MALCOLM, Possibly OOC, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Young!Malcolm, malcolm coping with everything that's happened, once again not beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: Malcolm wonders if monsters are real. His father didn't look like a monster, but could looks be deceiving? On the flip side, Martin adores his son and doesn't want him to leave.





	No Such Thing as Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Just a continuation of the scene, really.

Blue irises gazed upon the man in the holding cell. There was a neutral expression on Malcolm’s features in comparison to the serial killer that was his father. Whom smiled as if nothing was wrong. Or perhaps it was just the way Doctor Whitly always looked at his son. Was this how a monster looked? Like anyone else, blending in? Part of him didn’t want to believe it, yet he wasn’t naive. The facts were there. The body he’d stumbled upon…

“Why are standing all the way over there for? Come closer my boy.” His heart ached as feet stayed firmly planted. Irony being that not even 24 hours ago he would’ve run right to him. When he was just the loving father. Guilt making its rounds, chipping bits and pieces out of his resolve. However much there was. Gil was close behind, however, in case he needed taken out. 

“Dad, can I ask you something ?” Head turned and eyes shifted, Malcom found himself no longer able to will himself to meet his father's gaze. “Why did you kill all those people?” 

An awkward silence filled the room, followed a chuckle just as awkward. “Ah, well, I’m not sure I know the answer.” 

For a brief second eyes flicked back up, blink and you’ll miss. “If there even is one. But I have time on my hands. Maybe…” chains rattled as the sound of footsteps got louder, closer. “Maybe we can figure that out together.” An emphasis on together. 

There was another moment of silence, Malcolm gathering as much courage as he could muster. 

“They call you a monster. On TV, the kids at school.” He took a quick glance around the room before finally locking on the Doctor. “Are you?” 

Two words could describe his father's reaction; Betrayal and sadness. Betrayal at the idea that his Malcolm would even consider such thoughts to be true. The tone in which the inquiry was voiced, expressing doubt, bring about sadness. 

“Oh no.” Face pressed against the surface of the bars, hands gripped two of said bars. “Oh no, my boy. Monsters aren’t real.” 

Malcolm might have believed him, and he wanted to so badly… However, the present smile caused him to consider otherwise. Shivers would have been sent down his spine, if he didn’t already know that smile. In the back of his mind he wondered that if his father was a monster, did that mean he would be too?

“Don’t be scared of me, Malcolm. I would never hurt you.” The smile faltered as he reached his hand out towards Malcolm. 

“But you hurt all those people.” Despite his hesitancy the young Whitly took a few steps forward. Needless to say, his father was speechless. During this time the door behind Malcolm opened and in came the officer whom nearly joined the rest.

“Alright, visitation is over. Come on, say goodbye to your dad.” Just like that, the mood in the room shifted. Especially as Gil rested a hand on Malcolm’s shoulder. 

“You can’t just take him away, he’s my boy, not yours!” Doctor Whitly was furious. “And keep your hands off of him! Malcolm don’t let him take you.” 

The youngest could see the desperation in his father. As if separating them was worse than being locked in that cell. The previously neutral expression drooped down into a sad frown.

Other officers in the room that had precious been silent and still was now on guard. Gil, seemed unphased (likely due to the cell that stood between them and perhaps for Malcolm’s sake) as he softly squeezed the shoulder, urging Malcolm to move back. When that didn’t happen he urged again. 

“You can visit him another time, just come with me until then, okay?” At that, albeit still hesitantly, Malcolm stepped back much to his father’s dismay. 

“I’ll see you soon, Malcolm.” Malcolm’s frown deepened as he finally allowed Gil to escort him out. It was amazing how fast a demeanor could change. Like the flip of a switch. Which  _ actually  _ managed to send a shiver down his spine. “Never forget that I love you.”

_ I love you too, dad.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but seriously I love this show so much already. Usually it takes me a while to connect with the characters but my god, I love Malcolm to bits. AND Gil and Martin. UGGGHHH. (I am also kind of thinking of making a short little series from this. Of course with some altered events here and there.)


End file.
